In The Night
by I Am Bubbles
Summary: Ryuichi from Gravitation and Tsukasa from .hacksign meet and eventually grow feelings for each other. bleh simple and to the point. oh yah lost memories too.
1. Chapter 1

In the night

A/n: ok this takes place in no specific anime but I put it in the gravitation folder because it has Mr. K, ryuichi, and later on shiuchi. (I cannot spell their names o.O what is wrong with me.) !!ENJOY!!

Normal POV: the gray haired kid ran. Everyone of them was afterhim. Some to kill others to kiss, who knows, point is they were after him. And he was running from them. Who are they. They are demons: nymphs, Vampires, Lycans, etc. the usual. He was caught by one. A vampires.

Tsukasa's POV: _heh. Guess I was caught. Oopsie. Oops how could you just say that she's about to eat us! Yah yah stop whining. Remember the whole thing…oh yah I remember _( this is him and his inner voice speaking, inner voice is the italicized and underlined, himself is just italicized sorry for the confusion) BOOM! A gun was fired from the open part of the alley – way. _What the … _when the smoke rose I saw where it had come from. A man, not much taller than Tsukasa had two guns, one with magenta bullets filled with the same color liquid, and a blue one. He had on a long black jacket and had tan slacks on. His hair was a green color cut down to mid – neck. _He looks familiar from where though? I ain't got no clue kid. But you're right he does look familiar. _"Who are you?" I asked.

Ryuichi' POV: _He's staring at me. I hate those eyes, the "who the hell are you" or "why did you save me" or even that stupid sympathy look. I've seen 'em all. If he asks me out I swear my answer is definitely…_

"who are you?" he asked

"Ryuichi." _I hate this job, but I have to do it he is looking for his son, plus he was my best friend. And well… I think it's a boy, not sure. _"Who the hell are you?"

" My name is Tsukasa."

_He's shy not like the ones I've met before. I don't think someone like him would ask me ou. Maybe I should lighten up, he is so small and all. Hey why not. _So I smiled for him and said, "Sorry its just been a rough day. So many of them are coming north its just so… irritating (btw: Tsukasa is in the direction North) pissing me off." The smile faded.

Normal POV: They stared at each other, thinking they looked familiar in some way. Click. They both turned their attention towards the door that had just opened and walked out a tall man in black slacks a white shirt and handsome features. Him and ryuichi shook hands, and Tsukasa just sat in the corner he was at watching, and listening.


	2. Chapter 2 part 1

That dude

Ryuichi's POV:

"Is he the one?" the tall man asked.

"Hell if I know, he could be. I mean he's being chased by every demon I know of and a few I don't" we both then turned to Tsukasa, who returned our gaze with a shy, nervous smile

"What's his name?" the man asked.

"It's Tsu…" I began but was cut off by tsukasa.

"Tsukasa."

"hhmm…" the man's gaze seemed distant

"Hhmm…?" I copied.

"Huh? Ah nothing. Just thinking. About the past and stuff like that. You know?"

"Yah. I know." _Not really. I thought he knew I didn't remember the past I only see 2 shaded figures and even that's in the very back of my mind._

"Well there's no need to stand, or sit, around this place while there are still those things out there." He said, "so lets go inside. Come on!" we went inside, and tsukasa walked by us and bowed his head quickly in respect, then he walked off. As I was heading towards the living I thought to myself for a while then a sudden thought came to my head randomly _you know he's kinda cute._

Tsukasa's POV:

All the time the men used for talking, I used for taking in my surroundings. I was apparently in an alleyway which was right in between a hotel and a huge house, on the corner of a main street. I looked at the guy named ryuichi. From what I could tell he had a strong body. His arms weren't too big and they weren't too small, they were also muscular. He was tall and slender with green hair that went to the middle of his neck. He could also tell that ryuichi had a six – pack. The other man was tall with black slacks and a white shirt. His hair wad a light brown, almost a blonde color which was short and spiked. He might have been a little stronger than ryuichi but I couldn't tell.

"come on!" the man said

I got up from where I was sitting and walked up to the two men, they let me inside first and I bowed my head in respect. I looked at ryuichi who stared back, then at the man, who smiled back at me instead.

The man opened the door and said "go on ill be right there." When we were inside, the door shut behind us.

LALIHO fellow readers, im sorry I haven't updated in a while and im sorry this one was so short but my mother kicked me off the computer, bleh parents anyways hope you enjoyed, and yet again I am sorry


	3. Chapter 3

Hey you guys im seriously sorry, I haven't had the time to write ANYTHING my parents keep kicking me off before I could. Im really sorry. Any complaints … email them. yesh do just that. or Im truly sorry

Ritsuke-17


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 2 part 2

Ryuichi's P.O.V:

I led Tsukasa to the couches and sat next to him.

"God where is he?" I said under my breath.

"What was his name?" Tsukasa asked.

"K." (A/N: no not Mr. K. unless you can totally picture him with short hair and a total personality makeover… so yah)

"What?"

"K. That's his name. K."

"Oh."

After a couple more minutes had passed I asked, "So how old are you?"

"I'm 17. You?"

"Is my age any concern to you?" I asked, being snotty.

"Well… considering that my age is a concern to you. Yes, it is."

"Fine. I'm the same age as you."

"See? Now that wasn't too hard. Was it?" I merely grunted in response.

Another 5 minutes passed." So you hunt demons."

"Yah. What of it?" (A/N: I realize this is an awkward place to start a new P.O.V. but ryuichi can't hear thoughts so…)

Tsukasa's P.O.V:

_Damnit this is not good. He hunts demons. Of course this could be beneficial if he hunts the ones after me…I suppose so kiddo. Stop calling me that._

Ryuichi was thinking. I could see it on his face. Then he asked, "How do you know what they are?"

"Uuum… lets call it intuition. OK? I mean they have fangs, pointy ears, and…"

I was interrupted by a gunshot sound. We both ran in the direction that it came from. When we arrived a sigh of relief came from our mouths. K had a gun in his hand filled with green liquid and a demon laying infront of him. He looked over at us and smiled apologetically.

"Sorry I scared you two."

"We weren't scared. We were CONCERNED." Ryuichi stated.

"Mhm. Suuurree you were." K replied sarcastically.

Hey guys. Im sorry it was short again. At least you now have more of the story and theres … a lot more coming. I've written like…..5 more chapters. But I'm still grounded. I've been grounded so long I think I've become allergic to it. Scary. – shudders-


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 3

Normal P.O.V:

While K was messing around with Tsukasa Ryuichi was thinking.

_Wo. It almost seems that K could be his father. That would be weird. Dating my best friend's son… WOAH where in the hell did THAT come from?!Snap out of it Ryuichi._

"What's wrong?" Tsukasa was right in front of him, noses touching. _So much for being shy. Maybe it's the look he puts on when you first meet him. Yah that's it…_

"Whoa! How did you do that? You were like over there and it took you 1 second to get over here. Dude!"

"I had sugar! Weeeee sugar!" (Bekah's friend: sugar? You gave tsukasa sugar? Weirdo.

Bekah: It's not my fault. He asked for some!!! I'm too cute to blame )

"Oh… wait. How did you get sugar?"

"Please. I always carry it around with me. How else would I outrun all those demons?"

"That's a good point." He replied _I still don't believe him._

Tsukasa's P.O.V:

_He is so cute, especially when nervous. Yah let's make him more edgy. See if he likes you back. Hey! Who said I liked him? You did. I did not. Yes you did you said he was 'cute' it's an implication that you like him. Oh. Well I… shut up. Ok. Do you think he's catching onto our powers? Hell if I know I ain't no mind reader. Weirdo shuddap.fine. _

"You didn't answer my question." I said slightly irritated.

"I'm sorry. What was it again?"

I laughed a little.

"Did you just laugh at me?"

_Damn. He heard._ "No."

"Whatever. What did you ask?"

"I asked if you were alright. You had slapped yourself."

"I did?"

"Yes."

"Oh. Why are you so concerned?" he said, acting stuck up.

"Ooh. So not cute. That's an unusual thing for you." _Is he challenging me? Maybe let's see. _

"So you do think I'm cute."

_Oh yah. He's challenging_ "Why would you think that?"

"Oh I don't know. Maybe it was the 'so not cute. That's unusual for you'." He copied.

"What if I was taking someone else's words?"

"Uum… excuse me?" k said in the background.

"Where in the hell would you get that from?"

"Why don't you guess?" I said standing on my tip – toes.

"Guys…" k said again.

"Why don't you tell me?"

"Because it's fun seeing you angry. Tsk tsk what a temper."

Normal P.O.V:

At this point, both teens were yelling as K sat in the background, sweat dropping and trying to get them to stop. After a few more minutes K yelled so loud that tsukasa lost his balance and fell onto ryuichi, kissing him. (Bekah's friend: so original. Bekah: I know

'--' mewahahaha bekah's friend: -- and you people thought she was normal) K stood there looking shocked, with an equal expression coming from the teens.

THUD! They had fallen on the ground. Ryuichi groaned into Tsukasa's mouth as Tsukasa's weight and the hard concrete sandwiched him. Within a second Tsukasa was 20 feet away looking to the side, blushing. Ryuichi stood up and licked his lips _ so that's what he tastes like. Well… part of him anyways. … where did that thought come from? Damn hormones._

"Oops?" K said

"Oops!?!" they yelled at the same time

"You made him fall on me!"  
"You made me fall on him!" they screamed simultaneously.

"I was trying to make you stop fighting. It was giving me a headache." K replied.

"Well you did that, now didn't you?" ryuichi said

"Well… I uh... Have to go...er...Buy something. Yah that's! Buy something. Later!"

"Wait you cant just…" tsukasa started. "leave…us…Too late." K was gone.

"Great." Ryuichi mumbled, running his hands through his hair.

"Terrific."

"Let's go inside."

"Whatever."

As Ryuichi held the door open, all he felt was a rush of air go past and Tsukasa was gone. _ Right. That was…weird. _ And inside he went.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 4

An hour later Tsukasa walked out from the room that Ryuichi gave him. He wore baggy jeans held up by a belt with an undershirt on and a bandage wrapped around his neck. Over that he wore a necklace with a special old mark on it. (Bekahs friend: ooh old?)

He leaned casually against the wall staring a Ryuichi. Ryuichi stared back, finally realizing what Tsukasa looked like. He had silver hair which was cut slightly longer than K's. (Bekah's friends: longer than K's? that's long like...to the ground long. Bekah: IT'S NOT MR. K!!!!!!!) "Did you just cut your hair?" he asked

"Yes. By the way. What was up with you licking your lips? I am not a piece of candy."

"I was just..." Ryuichi protested

"Hey! Do I look like butterscotch goodness?"

"Yes." mumbled Ryuichi.

"No. That's what I …wait what?"

"Nothing never mind." He sighed

"No. Not 'never mind'. I want to know what you said."

Slowly, Ryuichi stood up and walked over to Tsukasa. He was so close that Tsukasa could feel his hot breath on his neck. "You really want to know? You want to know how I feel?"

"Y..Yes. Yes I do." _Is he going to kiss me?_

He leaned in closer so their noses were touching and said in a low voice "I feel…like taking a shower." He started climbing the stairs. "I'll tell you later!" and with that he turned the corner into his room. Tsukasa finally realized he wasn't breathing and took a long deep breath. _Oh man that was close. One more second and I would've turned into you. Hey. It's not my fault I'm attached to high-strung emotions. Yah I know. Every time I get over-whatever, YOU come out. I have a name you know. I'm not 'YOU'. I know. I know.  Heh you should have seen your face. It was all like_ his inner voice showed a nervous, frightened face in Tsukasa's mind. _ Stop it. Fine. Bye. Finally I can think in piece._ So for an hour Tsukasa thought. And in that hour Ryuichi thought. And in that hour K drank.

In case you haven't figured it out, I am bekah. HEY LOOK PEOPLE. The author's gone to a nut-house! Inner voice 1: only in her mind. Only in her mind. Voice 2: so many voice's… voice 3: shut up. Voice 1: NEVER!!!!!!! Bekah: eep! Im having an inner conflict. GO AWAY!!! YOU'RE DRIVING ME CRAZY!!!!!! Inner voices: O.o ok then.


	7. Yet another apology

OH I have something for you all. Next Year I'll be a freshman in High school so these may be Über, super slow. Not only that but I'll be gone from home from June 25th to July 25th about. So I'm double sorry. " alright so this is officially the very last warning you guys will get without a story attached. But I have to go to bed so…yeah. IT SUCKS TO BE 13!!!!!!!! GRR! X I think I might die from it.


	8. Something weird

YAWN! _Ugh, I am so tired. How much sleep did I get last night?_ thought Ryuichi. He got up and walked downstairs. Sniff sniff. _Ooh. What's that smell? Smells like…pasta._ Ryuichi through on some pants, grabbed a shirt, kept sniffing and followed the smell. It lead to the kitchen; there at the stove was Tsukasa. He was wearing a black turtle neck and black skinny jeans. Around his waste was a blue apron the read "Kiss the Cook."

He turned around and smiled, "Ohaiyo. Would you like some pasta?"

"Mhm, sure. By the way, what language is that?"

"Japanese."

"How do you know Japanese?" Ryuichi said buttoning up his shirt.

"I don't know, to be honest. It's seems like I've known it since, well, forever."

"Hmm, that's weird."

"It is."

"Hey Tsukasa?"

"Yes?" he answered slowly.

"What's your last name?"

There was a long pause and everything was silent except for the pot sizzling.

"Tsukasa…?" Ryuichi stepped up behind him and rubbed his shoulder.

"I…uh…I don't…I don't know." He said quietly.

There was another long pause, then…BAM!!!

"Oooww…God damn hangovers. Ugh." Thump, thump, thump. THUDUNK!

"What was that?" Tsukasa asked, his mood totally changed.

Ryuichi sighed and rubbed his head. "That would be my dumb-ass partner."

"You're married?!"

"Tch, no. Its K…from yesterday…"

"I'm still lost." He smiled and began to cook eggs and sausage.

Ryuichi just shook his head and left the kitchen.

"I'm gunna miss these guys." Tsukasa sighed. _Then don't leave 'em.__ You stay out of this. You nosy little bast...__i get it, sheesh._

-meanwhile-

"Ow, my head. Why are you so loud?" K kept asking over and over again.

"Because you have a hangover. Now we're gunna get you to drink some coffe, then you're going to eat some fruit. Got it?"

"I don't want non of that shit. It's stupid and taste's bad."

"Coffee does not taste bad."

"Who said I was talking about coffee?"

"Either way, you're going to eat it."  
"Fine. Whatever…mom" he mumbled

"What was that?"

"Nothing, Jesus."

They walked (well, Ryuichi dragged K) to the kitchen and sat down. Ryuichi got K some coffee and some fruit then told Tsukasa to make sure he eats it.

"Where are you going? Tsukasa asked as he served 3 plates full of eggs, sausage, and pasta. Ryuichi looked at it and sighed.

"You make the weirdest things, don't you?"

Tsukasa just gave him 'The Look'. Chills ran up and down Ryichi's spine as he walked out of the room and up the stairs, and it wasn't from the look. There was something weird about Tsukasa, something he knew but didn't.

It's a short chapter, albeit, but a chapter anywho. So here it is, right off the top of my head because…because… I lost my story. I am soo depressed –cries- BUT! I mustn't give up, I can do this. Yeah! Why? Cause I be smart : P


End file.
